


On The Run

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, On the Run, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Jon rescues Sansa from Ramsay Bolton and they leave for the South of Westeros.





	1. On the Run 1

“Are you cold?” Jon asks her as he walks into the cave.

“I’m fffine,” Sansa says through chattering teeth.

“You’re not,” Jon said as he looks around for anything else he can use to warm her. “But a fire will alert Ramsay.”

“I know,” Sansa huffed in the cold; her breath frozen in the air.

Jon ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Some fucking rescue he launched. He’d managed to get her from Ramsay but might not keep her alive beyond two days.

“If I had planned better…” Jon started to explain.

“It’s fine, Jon,” Sansa said softly. “Thank you.”

He had left Castle Black, given up command and started south. But as he got closer to Winterfell he’d started to hear rumors about Ramsay…about his sister, and he couldn’t ignore them. She was his sister and she needed his help. 

Surprisingly, getting her from Winterfell was easy. She walked the edges of the castle each day and he, in his warrior gear, blended in with the others. He grabbed her and she barely squeaked, as if she was used to harsh treatment. When she saw it was him, she kept on touching his face to ensure he was who he seemed to be. 

Jon walked toward her and sat down next to her on the hard ground. 

“We’ll go to Dorne,” Jon said softly. “As far away from the North as we can get, until things settle down and Ramsay…”

“I want him dead,” Sansa said softly. “Jon, what he did to me…”

“Sansa,” Jon said softly as he wrapped an arm around her. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” Sansa sighed. “I know.”

Jon pulled her closer to him and she gladly melted into his warmth.

“I can’t tell you what it means that you took me from that place, from him,” Sansa said quietly into his chest. 

“I wish I had got you away sooner…before you had to marry that bastard…before…”

“Shhh,” Sansa whispered. “Just lets us forget. I don’t want to talk about him ever again.”

“Good,” Jon said as he rubbed up and down her arm. “Because I hate the man.”

Sansa chuckled at his joke.

Jon pulled her down on the ground with him and tucked her body up against his.

“This will keep both of us warm,” Jon said as he wrapped his arms around her body and tucked her between his legs. 

“We haven’t slept together since we were children,” Sansa said quietly.

“I wish Robb and Arya were here,” Jon chuckled. “We’d be warmer with them as well.”

Sansa chuckled with him and the simple act warmed her along with his body.

“Goodnight, Sansa,” Jon said behind her.

“Goodnight Jon,” Sansa smiled. 

They both fell asleep in the cold and slept better, despite the circumstances, then they had in years


	2. On The Run 2

“Why are we wading through this?” Sansa asked as she felt the icy child water start to rise past her hips.

“To throw off the scent,” Jon explained through chattering teeth. “He will likely use the dogs to hunt for you. ”

Sansa nodded. As the water rose to her chest she had no breath to answer him.

He held her hand the entire time as they waded across the water that had grown deep from all the snowfall and Sansa wondered how many more streams they’d have to cross just like this one. She felt the weight of her wet dress holding her down and the small current in the water pulling her sideways. But Jon’s grip on her was steadfast and she felt safe. Cold, but safe.

“Faster Sansa,” Jon coaxed as they got closer to the other shore. “You’ll freeze if we take longer.”

“Whwhwhat about yooou?” Sansa stammered.

Jon turned and looked at her and smiled.

Sansa looked at him confused but just followed more quickly.

They had heard dogs the first night, but not since. Whether they were still being hunted, or Ramsay had called it off, neither Jon nor Sansa was sure.

Jon reached the other shore first and hauled Sansa up with him, she falling on top of him as they reached the shore.

“I could ju…ju…just sleep forever,” Sansa sighed as she relaxed into Jon.

Jon chuckled and rolled to the side so she fell off him.

Sansa curled up into a ball and closed her eyes.

Jon stood and looked down at her. Part of him wanted to let her sleep, but his survival instincts said otherwise.

“Come on, Sansa,” Jon said as he pulled at her arm.

“Just a little rest,” Sansa said as she pulled against him.

“Not, now,” Jon said as he heaved her up and she fell against him. 

Sansa sighed and nodded.

“Just a little longer,” Jon said softly as he turned and started to walk away.

Sansa begrudgingly followed him.

They walked for another couple of hours as Sansa felt her wet dress grow into a hard substance around her. It was so starched she worried it may break in two. Her body started to shiver so hard she could hardly see straight.

“Jon, are we almost there?” Sansa called ahead to Jon.

Jon finally turned and looked at her; really looked at her. What he saw was something that made his breath catch in his throat.

She was pale; paler than he’d ever seen her. Her lips were blue and her eyes were bloodshot. Her teeth were chattering so hard she looked like she may bite off her own tongue. 

“Gods, Sansa,” Jon sighed as he walked toward her and ran his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her.

“I’m ffffine,” Sansa mumbled through frozen lips.

Jon felt her face and it was ice. He looked around quickly and spotted a cave hidden among the trees. 

“Come on,” he said as he pulled at her.

When they got to the cave Jon looked around and, spotting some dry wood, smiled to himself. 

“Take off your clothes and wrap yourself in only furs,” Jon said before he gathered some wood and started to pile it.

“My…my…my clothes?” Sansa stuttered.

“Yes, the longer the wet clothes are next to your skin, the colder you’ll be,” Jon said over his shoulder.

Sansa started to take off her furs, then her stiff dress, then her underthings and she she reached for the discarded furs and wrapped them around her body. Her immediate thoughts were that she didn’t feel any warmer but maybe it took time?

Sansa sat on a log and pulled her legs up against her chest and shivered. She watched Jon build the fire and closed her eyes.

“I thought a fire would alert RRRRRamsay to our lo…lo…location,” Sansa stuttered.

“It’s a well hidden cave with a low roof,” Jon said as he stood and looked at her huddled on a log wearing nothing but furs. “I’ll take our chances instead of letting you die.”

Jon reached for her clothes laying on the ground and laid them across a rock near the fire so they could warm.

“Th…th…thank you,” Sansa muttered.

Jon stripped off his furs and placed them around her shoulders.

“What about y…you?” Sansa asked.

“I’m fine,” Jon said as he stepped toward the entry to the cave. “I am just getting some branches, I’ll be right back.”

Sansa watched Jon leave into the darkness and several minutes later he returned with some long cedar branches. He placed them on the ground and then went back outside again and again bringing back more branches. He then laid them down on top of each other, building a bed of sorts as a buffer against the rocks. 

“Come on, Sansa,” Jon coaxed as he held out a hand for her to take.

Sansa took his hand and rose, taking a few steps and stopping before the cedar bed. She crawled on top of it and settled into the sweet smelling branches, draping the furs over the top of her.

“Are you warmer?” Jon asked as he looked down at her.

“A little,” Sansa said, her teeth chattering even more.

Jon sighed as he looked down at her. She was still cold. He stripped off his stiff vest and shirt and paused when his hands met his breaches. He considered the best choice and finally resolved that they would both be better dry and warm. He stripped off his breaches and stood in only his small clothes looking down at her. 

Sansa looked up and him and surprise registered on her face before she lifted the furs slightly, inviting him to crawl in with her. Jon kneeled and lay down next to her before he crawled under the furs next to her. 

He lay with his back to hers and felt her cold skin press against his cold skin.

“Th...thank you,” Sansa said softly.

“We’ll both be warmer this way,” he said gruffly.

“I know,” Sansa said as she looked at their clothes all drying on a rock near the fire, “And we’ll both be dry and warm tomorrow. You are much better at this than I am.”

Jon made a distinct Northern grunt noise and said nothing.

“I can’t thank you enough, Jon,” Sansa said softly. “T..truly.”

Jon said nothing, but suddenly felt her cold hand touch his arm and stay there.

They both fell asleep back to back, with the warmth of the fire keeping them cozy.


	3. On The Run 3

Jon woke to the feeling of something he hadn’t experienced in a long time; a very naked woman pressed against him. 

It was Sansa, pressed against his back, her arms wrapped around his waist and her hair draped over his shoulder. He had not moved throughout the night; he was keenly aware of his sister’s state of undress and her position behind him as he slept and had probably not moved a muscle. 

She on the other hand, had obviously migrated toward him in the night and now, as he felt her breasts and nipples against the muscles of his back he had to remind himself that she wasn’t a woman, she was his sister. Another part of his body didn’t seem to care. He tried to calm his breathing and think of a way out of this situation that would mean the least damage to their relationship. Jon willed his cock to soften as he tried to not pay attention to the thatch of hair he could feel against his ass, or the arms tightly embracing his middle.

Then, he felt her stir and his heart started to pound. He felt her hands quickly pull back away from his waist and her body roll away from him. He held his breath as he waited. Sansa seemed to sigh heavily before she started to move behind him. He closed his eyes and waited as he heard her rise, take a fur from off the pile over them and walk carefully toward the clothes that were now dry on the rock. The small fire he’d built had long ago died but when he opened one eye briefly he could see her in the early morning light pulling her clothes off the rock and deciding whether to dress there in front of her sleeping brother or in another place. 

She looked toward him and the crack he’d opened his eye closed. He listened to the rustle of clothing and assumed she decided to dress right there. He didn’t open his eye again and afforded her the privacy she deserved. What had happened during the night was not her choosing, or his for that matter, and they could now ignore it and go on as they always had.

Jon felt his body start to relax into the cedars and he drifted off to sleep again once his cock put itself back to rights. When he woke, sometime later she was placing berries onto two stone plates. She was perfectly dressed, not a hair out of place. How she had managed that, he wasn’t sure.

“Sansa?” Jon asked with a yawn.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Sansa smiled at him from across the cave.

“Did I sleep too long?” Jon asked, trying to not make eye contact with her as he stretched under the furs.

“It’s not much past dawn,” Sansa said. “I’ve only been up a short while, but you, obviously, needed more rest.”

He looked at her normal expression and decided she had not been embarrassed upon waking and he needed to just also pretend nothing was the matter.

“I’m sorry, I should have woken earlier and...”

“Jon, you have done way more than I have on this journey,” Sansa said with a soft smile. “I’ve been a burden to you and...”

“Family is never a burden,” Jon said quickly.

He watched her flinch at his words and decided she did have some regrets about her state this morning.

“Anyways,” Sansa started. “Our clothes are dry and I have some blackberries for us.”

“Thank you,” Jon said as he pushed down the furs and stood to walk over to his clothes. He felt her eyes on his back but didn’t turn around as he dressed.

“We should get moving as soon as we are done eating,” Jon said as he turned to face her dressed. “It was a small fire and probably nothing they could spot, but better to be careful.”

Sansa nodded and handed him a stone with blackberrries on it. 

“It’s not much...”

“No, it’s great,” Jon said. “I’ll kill something as we travel and we’ll have a better meal later today.”

Sansa smiled up at him and said nothing.

They sat in uncomfortable silence eating for a long time before Jon finally looked at her.

“Are you sure Dorne and not North of the Wall or...?” Sansa asked.

“White walkers are North of the wall,” Jon said. “I’d never take you there.”

“Oh,” Sansa sighed.

“I was born in Dorne,” Jon said softly. “I think you’ll be safe there.”

Sansa nodded.

“I’ve never been farther south than Kings Landing,” Sansa said.

“I’ve never even been that far south,” Jon conceded. “So it’ll be an adventure.”

She smiled at him and chuckled.

“Would you have ever thought as children it would be us, like this, together?” Sansa asked.

“No,” Jon chuckled as he rubbed his beard. “But know that I’d do anything to keep you safe, Sansa.”

“And I’d do the same for you,” she said as she reached over and took his hand in hers. “I’m sorry I was horrible to you.”

“You weren’t,” Jon said with a smirk.

“I was,” Sansa said as she met his eyes. “And please know I’ve changed.”

“Aye, you have,” Jon said as he met her eyes. “Grown into a woman married twice and able to collect berries.”

“If those are my skills in life, I’m a poor match,” Sansa chuckled.

Jon laughed at her joke.

“I intend to be helpful on this journey, not a burden to you,” Sansa said. “Maybe you can teach me to hunt?”

Jon looked at her surprised. 

“I know I’m not terribly useful now, but I would like to change that,” Sansa said softly. 

Jon nodded. “Alright.”

Sansa smiled at him and dropped his hand.

“Thank you, Jon,” she said softly.


	4. On The Run 4

“You’re dropping your elbow,” Jon corrected as they stood stock still in the woods.

“It doesn’t feel like I am,” Sansa said defensively. She was holding the handmade bow and arrow he’d fashioned for her to practice hunting with.

“Here,” Jon said as she put his hand out to take the bow from her.

Sansa handed him the bow and he took it up, demonstrating.

“This was how you had it,” Jon dropped his elbow. “And this is how it should be.”

Jon lifted his elbow up and looked toward her.

Sansa saw no difference. He was wearing leather and furs so it was hard to tell.

“It looks the same to me,” she sighed.

“Come here,” Jon indicated with his head. 

Sansa walked up to him. 

“Stand behind me and grasp my forearm,” Jon said as he dropped his elbow slightly.

Sansa did as she was told and felt his muscles underneath her hand despite the leather and furs between them. She came up close behind him and felt his entire body against hers.

“That’s the lowered elbow,” Jon said, as he turned his head to look at her. “Sansa, are you paying attention?”

“Uh, yes,” she said quickly.

“And this is it up properly,” Jon said as he raised his elbow slightly.

Sansa could feel the difference now.

“Yes, I feel it,” Sansa said truthfully.

“Good, now you try,” Jon said.

Jon handed her the bow and she stood with it properly as he had shown her.

“Good,” he smiled at her. “Now try and hit that tree with the bent branch.”

Sansa lined it up and let go. She missed the tree by a mile.

They both laughed uncontrollably.

“Well, at least you have the elbow right,” Jon chuckled as he patted her on the back and walked beyond her to retrieve the arrow.

“I don’t remember you being much for the bow,” Sansa said as she looked at him.

“I wasn’t, but it’s good for hunting,” Jon admitted as he pulled the arrow out of a snow bank and turned toward her. “Come on, we better get going.”

Sansa nodded and took the arrow from him, placing it back with the bow. 

“You’ll get it eventually,” Jon said as they walked through the woods.

“Hopefully before we both starve,” Sansa joked.

“I’ll hunt until then,” Jon said with a smirk. “Then once, you’re good, you can feed us both for a while.”

Sansa laughed. 

They walked in silence for a long time before Jon spoke.

“We’ll need to cut your hair,” Jon called to her.

“What?!” Sansa cried as she instinctively reached for her hair.

“You are too recognizable,” Jon said. “The long red hair.”

“But...” Sansa started.

Jon turned and looked at her. “Please don’t make this an issue.”

Sansa looked at him and sighed. “Fine.”

“Good,” Jon nodded before he turned to continue.

“I know how to color it,” Sansa offered. “With berries and bark I can make it brown.”

Jon stopped and turned to look at her again.

“That would be smart as well,” Jon said. “Can you gather the materials as we walk? Then I can help when...”

“Great, now you are going to dye my hair?” Sansa chuckled.

“I guess,” Jon smirked back at her.

“This rescue is becoming more and more interesting as we progress,” Sansa smiled at her brother. 

“Next week I’ll do a fancy braid in your hair,” Jon joked.

“Now that, I’d like to see,” Sansa laughed with him.


	5. On The Run 5

“This is ridiculous,” Jon sighed as he watched her braid her hair. “Men just cut their hair, they don’t worry about...”

“Men don’t care about their hair,” Sansa said. “But it took me a long time to grow it this long and I’d like to keep it.”

“So we are now going to have to carry around a long braid with us where ever we go?” Jon asked, annoyed.

“No, I will be carrying it with me,” Sansa said softly. “Hand me your tie.”

“Now how will I keep my hair back off my face?” Jon lamented.

“Just a bit of string,” Sansa said as he handed her his hair tie reluctantly. “Remember, men don’t care much about their hair?”

Jon watched her use his tie to secure the one end closest to her neck. He had a thought in the back of his head that he would be able to get rid of the lump of hair somewhere on their travels and she wouldn’t notice the difference. It seemed nonsense to keep it.

“There,” Sansas said as she looked toward him. “Now you just cut it above the tie and then there’s less to dye.”

Jon took Longclaw from it’s holder and picked up the braid in one hand watching as she leaned away from him so he made a good cut. He looked carefully at the braid and suddenly realized what it meant for her to cut it. She’d been growing it her entire life. Whole afternoons had been spent learning elaborate braids and adornments. Her hair was a beautiful red and soft as silk.

“I’m sorry for this Sansa,” he said softly. “You do have beautiful hair.”

He watched her nod and say nothing in return, then he swiftly cut the braid from the rest of her hair and watched the bit above the tie swoop down and around her face before it settled just around her shoulders.

He held the braid in his hands and felt sorry for her even more. It was a part of her that he’d taken and for that he was sorry.

Jon handed her the braid and patted her shoulder. “You’ll grow it just as nice again.”

Sansa nodded and said nothing but he watched her reach up and swipe away a tear that must have fallen from her eye.

He left her on her own for a while and went to check his traps. There were two squirrels luckily and after he;d skinned them he let them smoke over the small fire. They would be breakfast in the morning but he’d have to keep an eye out for animals tonight.

“I have everything ready and I can do most myself, but I’ll need you to get the underneath parts and make sure I got everything,” Sansa said to him when he returned. She was sitting on a rock with several hollowed out pieces of wood surrounding her.

Jon walked to the fire and lit a torch, They were taking a big risk with both the fire and the long rest, but they needed to hide who she was better.

“What do you want me to do?” Jon asked.

“Help me apply this paste and then, in the morning we’ll need to rinse it,” Sansa said as she gestured.

“Just all over?” Jon asked.

“You have to get the roots as well or it’ll look like dyed hair,” Sansa explained.

Jon nodded and began the long and painstaking process of parting her hair again and again as they both applied the paste from root to tip.

It took way longer than expected and made him appreciate that they had cut more than half her hair off or they’d never have finished. When it was finally done she looked at mess. She was shivering in her dress and his leather tunic, a compromise they’d reached to keep her somewhat warm and the dye off her furs. 

“You need a hat,” Jon said as he looked at her. “Or you’ll freeze during the night.”

“I’ll beeee fine,” Sansa stammered.

Jon looked at the squirrels pelts drying on the log nearby and sighed. He walked toward them and removed his shirt leaving him standing in just an undershirt.

“What are you...?” Sansa cried as she saw the cold air hit his skin around his shoulders and back.

Jon picked up the pelts and walked back toward Sansa. He gathered up her hair and tucked it in his shirt, tying it at the back and securing it for her. He then took the bloody pelts and laid them across her head for warmth. Sansa could smell him all around her; musk and fire.

“You’re shirt will be bloodied,” Sansa said to him as she tried to adjust the pelts so they were away from her face.

“I’ll wash it in the morning,” Jon said as he took one of her furs and wrapped it around himself. 

“You’ll freeze,” Sansa said as she looked at him trying to cover himself.

“No, you’ll keep me warm,” Jon smirked at her.

“Fine,” Sansa chuckled. 

“Come on,” Jon said as he gestured toward the bed of branches he’s laid out earlier. 

He laid down and adjusted himself so he was covered as best as possible. Sansa crawled in behind him and wrapped her arms around him, warming them both with her position.

“Get some sleep, Sansa,” Jon said softly.

“You too,” Sansa said quietly.

“I’ve got to keep an eye on the squirrel,” Jon admitted. “But aye, I’ll get some.”

He felt her pull in close to him and nuzzle his back. 

He waited until her breathing became shallow and then Jon closed his eyes.


	6. On The Run 6

“Oh gods this is freezing!” Sansa gasped as Jon dumped water from the creek over her head. 

“Aye, it is,” Jon hissed.

She was laying with her back across a rock; her head hanging over the edge and he was crouched over her dumping water over and over again as he pulled apart her tresses to loosen the paste that had settled on her head for the night.

“I can’t feel my fingers anymore,” Jon gasped as he rubbed his hands together briskly.

“Here,” Sansa said as she pulled his hands towards her mouth and cupped hers around them to blow warm air on them.

Jon watched her intently, a strange look falling over his face before he quickly looked away.

“Thanks,” he said pulling them away abruptly. “Let me just get this done.”

Way too long later he was helping her sit up, her hair rinsed and now a chestnut brown. She looked different and he was slightly startled by the transformation.

“Did it work?” Sansa asked as she fingered a lock and looked at it. “Is it all the way through?”

“Aye, it’s brown, and short,” Jon said trying to come to terms with the new Sansa before him. “Dry it as much as you can with my shirt.”

“But you’ll need to wear…” Sansa said.

“It needs washing, so you may as well use it,” Jon said as he stepped away from her and waited for her to stand as well. 

She dried her hair vigorously and then noticed him shivering in the cold air.

“Your tunic,” Sansa said as she pulled it over her head and handed it to him before she reached for her furs.

“Thanks,” Jon said as he pulled it over his head and was immediately engulfed in the smell of Sansa; roses and fire.

Sansa draped them over her cape and settled into the furs that had been warmed by him.

“We should go as soon as you are able,” Jon said before he walked away from her and doused the smoldering fire. They had eaten the squirrel earlier and with full bellies it was the best start to their day.

Sansa washed his shirt once she was done with it and squeezed out the excess water before she wrapped it around her small satchel of arrows. It would dry there as they walked and he’d have a shirt by nightfall. They started again through the forest at a quick pace. The squirrel had done wonders for their temperment and their stamina.

“There’s a town not far,” Jon said as he gestured ahead. “I hope to steal a horse from…”

“Steal?” Sansa asked surprised.

“It’s a faster way to travel and if we stay off the main roads…”

Sansa nodded. He was right.

“And then I’ll steal another a few towns away so we each have one to ride,” Jon explained his plan. 

As much as she didn’t like stealing, she understood the necessity to get away from Ramsay as quickly as possible.

“No dogs in days…what do you think that means?” Sansa asked.

“It either means he’s going in the wrong direction or he’s assembling a larger force to search,” Jon said. “Either way, we need to move faster.

 

Sansa nodded and they walked until it was almost nightfall. They set up camp just on the outskirts of a village and slept for a few hours. Then in the middle of the night Jon went out looking for a horse they could take.

Sansa felt incredibly vulnerable this close to people; as if anyone could stumble upon them at any time.

“I found one,” Jon said as he walked back to where she was. “It’s not their best horse, that would be unfair. But it’s a good one with a sturdy back that will carry us both for a while.”

“What do you need me to do?” Sansa asked, her stomach full of nervous snakes.

“Be the lookout,” Jon said as he gathered their meagre supplies and took her hand. “Watch for any sign of people and whistle if you think someone’s coming so I can be prepared.”

“Prepared?” Sansa asked.

Jon gave her a dark look and she knew, quite clearly, he was going to kill anyone who threatened to give them away.

Sansa followed him into the small village, walking quietly with him. He placed her on the edge of the stable and pointed in the two directions he needed her to look before he disappeared into the black night.

Sansa could feel her heart raging in her chest as every small noise made her jump slightly. 

Then she heard a horse whinny and hooves come closer and closer.

“Come on!” Jon whispered to her as he and a horse suddenly appeared next to her. 

Sansa reached for his hand and secured her foot in the stirrup before she was hoisted up and in front of Jon. 

“You on alright?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and held the reigns.

“Yes, fine,” Sansa gasped as she looked around at the darkness that surrounded them, worried.

“Good,” Jon said before he prodded the horse to go and they took off into the night. 

All Sansa saw was darkness, she hoped Jon could see more.


	7. On The Run 7

After more than a week on the road together Sansa and Jon had developed a routine of sorts. They rode for most of the day, hunted as they traveled, found a place to stay in the evening, Jon taught Sansa some skills at night, then they went to bed. It had been working quite well so far until they happened across another family that seemed to be on the run as well.

When Jon came back from catching animals he found Sansa sitting around their fire with a man, his wife and their two sons. He couldn’t have been more shocked if Ramsay Bolton was standing there himself.

“Who are these people?” Jon asked as he approached Sansa quickly.

“Wil, you’re back from the hunt!” Sansa said as she walked toward him and took the water fowl from him.

“I’m Brigitte,” Sansa whispered to him before she kissed him on the lips.

“What?” Jon gasped as she pulled away. 

“We’re married,” Sansa whispered before she turned back to the group.

“I can pluck them,” the woman said as she stood to help Sansa.

“That would be a great help Penny,” Sansa said before she nodded for Jon to sit with the man and his two sons. “Wil, this is Penny’s husband Horace and her two boys Kelvin and Georn.”

Jon found himself slack jacked and nodding at the man and his two sons who were probably Sansa’s age.

“This is my husband Wil,” Sansa said as she motioned toward Jon. He could still feel the wetness of her lips on his.

“Wil, they are going south as well,” Sansa said. “They have two horses and a tent, much more than we do and have offered to share.”

“Share?” Jon asked, this was all to ridiculous to be real.

“Yes, I said what a good hunter you are and Horace knows the best route South while staying off the main roads.”

“I used to work for the Kings Guard and traveled them often when the Targaryens needed…discretion.”

“I thought Kings Guard didn’t marry, had no children?” Jon asked.

“I left,” Horace said. “When Penny was with child I gave it up, stole away and…”

“And you’ve been living on the run for…what 18 years?” Jon ask reluctant to believe them.

“No, we’ve been living in Sunspeer all that time, safe because no one was going to hunt me that far away” Horace said annoyed. “Until this fool got it in his head to go to the Wall and we came after him.”

Horace gestured toward his one son with blonde hair and sighed. The boy didn’t meet his father’s eyes.

“We’re in a lot of danger travelling these parts and when your wife said you were good with a sword and a hunter, I thought we could travel together for safety,” Horace explained.

Jon looked toward Sansa, he was pissed.

“Well, I think we can eat for now, and I’ll have to discuss this further with my wife,” Jon said with some snap. “There’s enough to share.”

“Thank you kindly,” Penny said as she started to pluck the bird. 

Sansa’s face reddened. She knew he was upset with the people there, the story she’d foolishly concocted, all of it. She plucked a bird and handed it to Penny to get roasting and then walked over to Jon.

“Let’s talk,” she said as she held out a hand for him to take.

He ignored her hand and stood, walking past her. She was forced to scurry behind him all the way through the woods and toward a brook where the water had thawed. He looked around and noted they hadn’t appeared to be followed, but he was careful nonetheless.

Jon leaned into her close and harshly whispered in her ear. “Are you insane?!”

“No,” she hissed back. “It’s a good plan. They seem nice and honest enough and we could use the help navigating. Yesterday we went in a circle before we realized it and…”

“Are you saying I’m inadequate?” Jon hissed back.

“No, I’m saying Dorne is a long way away and if we can get there more efficiently with them then…”

“We don’t know them!” Jon whispered harshly. “They could slit our throats in our sleep or steal the horse or rape you!”

“Jon, I don’t think…”

“Wil, remember?” Jon said as he looked angrily into her eyes as he grabbed her arm. “Your devoted husband.”

“I thought it was better than brother because if they’d heard anything while travelling…”

Jon let go of her arm and nodded. “It was a good idea, but San…”

“Brigitte,” Sansa reminded him.

“Brigitte,” Jon sighed. “The fewer people we’re in contact with the less danger we are in.”

“Yes, but they happened upon me…what was I to do?” Sansa asked.

Jon sighed and walked in a tight circle next to her.

“They seem nice and…and honest,” Sansa said as she touched his shoulder.

“They do,” he conceded. 

“Why don’t we try for a few days and then decide?” Sansa asked. “We’re not marrying them.”

“No, just each other,” Jon sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Sansa gave him a knowing glance. “It could be worse.”

Jon looked at her and said nothing. 

“Anything else I should know?” Jon asked.

“We’ve only been married 2 moons,” Sansa whispered next to his ear. “Our families didn’t approve of our marriage so we eloped and are now going to my Aunt who lives near HighGarden.”

“Did you give us families?” Jon asked.

“I worked for the Mormont House as a ladies maid,” Sansa whispered. “And you were the Horseman.”

“With the Mormonts as well?” Jon asked.

“Yes,” Sansa said with a smile. “I’ve not said much more than that.”

“We’re in Frey territory now so it might be wise to have a former Kings Guardman with us,” Jon surmised. “But we’ll take turns staying awake at night so as to keep an eye on them.”

Sansa nodded and took his hand in hers. “I’m sure it’ll work out.”

Jon looked at her and sighed; he hoped she was right.


	8. On The Run 8

One week later they were out of Frey territory and Jon had to admit Sansa was right. Horace, Penny, Georn and Kelvin were great traveling companions. Horace knew the back roads like no one Jon had ever met, Penny was a good cook, and the boys helped Jon with the hunting. 

“I’d like to be a horseman like you,” Kelvin said to Jon one day as they road back from a hunt. Today they had bagged a deer.

“Then you need to learn about horses, their habits, their temperment,” Jon said with a smile as he looked at the lad. He was sixteen and eager to please.

“Maybe you could teach me?”Kelvin asked.

“Aye, I can teach you some things,” Jon agreed. “But much of what you’ll learn from horses needs to be taught to you by the horses themselves.”

“You’re going to be a builder like father,” Georn said bitterly to his brother. “And I’m going to have the same lot in life as the two of you.”

“There are worse things that being a builder,” Jon chastised. “It’s an honorable job and one that takes great skill.”

Georn didn’t look convinced.

“I wanted to take the Black,” Georn muttered.

“I know, but it wasn’t the right choice for you,” Jon said honestly. “You’d never see your family, never have children, a wife…”

“I would be part of the Night’s Watch,” Georn said as he straightened his shoulders. “That’s honorable.”

Jon sighed. “You know they give rapists and criminals a choice between hard labor and the Watch?”

“No, I…” Georn started.

“Most choose the Watch,” Jon said. “Aye there are honorable men at the Wall but there are also a lot of dishonorable men as well.”

Georn and Kelvin looked at him surprised.

“My…friend joined the Watch,” Jon explained. “He told me.”

They nodded their heads and Georn looked contemplative the entire ride back.

“Will you and Brigitte have children?” Kelvin asked.

Jon looked at him and swallowed hard. “One day, I hope.”

“Your marriage is different from mother and fathers,” Kelvin noted as he looked at Jon.

“It is? How so?” Jon inquired.

“Mother and father bicker a lot, they also pay no heed to each other beyond what needs to be done,” Kelvin said.

“Well, your parents have been married a lot longer then I have,” Jon laughed. 

“You and Brigitte talk all the time,” Kelvin said. “I’d like a wife I could talk to.”

“It’s good to have someone you can share things with,” Jon surmised. “You’ll find a wife one day.”

Kelvin looked at Jon and smiled.

Soon they arrived back at camp and everyone got to work preparing the deer and cooking it. It would be morning before the deer was ready to eat, so they all tucked into the tent for the night. Jon still slept with a dagger close at hand and Longclaw beside him. Horace had asked about the sword and Jon had confessed to stealing it. 

“I need you to move your arm,” Sansa said to Jon as he tucked himself in behind her.

“Where would you like me to put it?” Jon asked annoyed as she shifted in front of him. 

Sansa moved some more and then rolled over to face him.

“It’s right at my neck,” she said annoyed. 

Jon shifted his arm, trying several more positions and finally shoved it underneath her and around her waist, pulling her against him. He had slept with his arm under her head for weeks now without issue, but suddenly tonight it was. In this position, Jon suddenly found himself with her entire body pressed to his and her hair right under his nose.

“Sorry,” he apologized.

“It’s fine,” Sansa said with a yawn. “Actually really comfortable.”

The smell of her hair was intoxicating and Jon lay awake much of the night listening to the soft rain-mist fall outside, her even breathing, and the fire crackling nearby where Georn was guarding the deer. 

His thoughts about her were so wrong. They were playing married, not actually married and he needed to remember that. She was his sister, half-sister, yes, but sister no matter how it was looked at, Jon needed to remember that nothing could ever be between them and that it was his job to protect her not to have illicit thoughts about her.


	9. On The Run 9

“Good morning,” Sansa said as she looked up at Jon. He was just laying holding her and looking into nothingness. They’d been on the road for almost two months now, and she woke up more and more often to this sight. It worried her.

“Morning,” Jon said as he looked down and met her eyes.

“I don’t hear rain,” Sansa whispered. “It’ll be the first morning in a week.”

“Aye,” Jon smiled down at her as he heard the others in the tent start to shift and wake. 

“I’d like to take advantage and take a bath,” Sansa said. “You should as well.”

“Are you politely telling me I stink?” Jon chuckled.

“Yes,” Sansa smiled up at him. 

Jon started to pull away from her and she shuffled back against him.

“Don’t,” Sansa said simply as she snuggled into his frame.

“I don’t want to be offensive,” Jon said as he pulled back from her a little.

“You’re warm,” Sansa said as she snuggled into him further.

“The water you wish to bath in will be cold still,” Jon said as he tried to will his body to not react to hers. “We are farther South now, but not far enough to have a warm bath.”

Sansa groaned.

“If you want a bath you should go now, before everyone wakes,” Jon told her.

Sansa nodded and started to rise. She gathered her skirts and quickly exited the tent.

Jon rolled onto his back and tucked his two hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

“Wil, you should go with her,” Penny said.

Jon was surprised by her voice and almost jumped.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“You sneak off into the woods every so often for a night,” Penny said knowingly. “But I know as a newly married couple it must be hard travelling with us and…”

Funny, the nights they spent in the woods alone were when they re-dyed her hair. Jon knew the family believed he and Sansa were escaping to fuck, but having a conversation about it was another story entirely. 

“Penny, we’re…”

“Go,” Penny said insistently. “I’ll keep Horace the the boys here so you have some privacy at the water.”

Jon didn’t know what to do. He actually didn’t want to go anywhere near Sansa, naked, in the water. But any husband would seize this offer so he had to go.

“Thank you Penny,” Jon said.

He reluctantly stood and left the tent. He walked toward the water and called out to her as he got closer.

“Brigitte, it’s just me,” Jon called to Sansa.

“J…Wil? What are you doing here?” Sansa asked surprised as she pulled her dress up to cover her body. She had literally just taken everything off when she heard his voice.

“Can I come closer?” Jon asked softly.

“Yes, I guess,” Sansa said as she watched him walk down the embankment toward her as she stood naked with nothing but a dress held in front of her to keep her dignity.

His face was beet red and she’s sure hers was a well.

“What are you…?” Sansa asked.

“Penny suggested I join you,” Jon said softly. “Because as a newly married couple we don’t get much time alone.”

Sansa’s face suddenly registered understanding. 

Jon looked out over the small pond and sighed.

“I’ll turn my back while you get in and then you can close your eyes for me,” Jon said quietly. “We can both just wash and all will look like expected.”

Sansa nodded and watched him turn his back. She dropped her dress and slowly made her way into the water until she was covered up to her shoulders.

“I’m good,” she called to him.

Jon then watched her close her eyes. He turned his back to her and stripped off his clothes as quickly as possible.

Sansa opened one eye slightly and, seeing his back turned, opened both and took in all that was Jon. He was muscular and wiry all at the same time. His skin was deathly pale and the marks all over his body from where his men had stabbed him were more visible now in the light of day. She’d seen them before several times, but it was always dark, by fire light, or in the early morning dawn. The wounds looked angry and like they hadn’t quite ever healed. 

As much as Ramsay had hurt her, she needed reminders like this that Jon had been hurt as well. He’d been betrayed in the most basic of ways. He’d…

“Oi! I thought you weren’t looking!” Jon called to her as he stood with his hands covering his cock.

Sansa suddenly realized that she’d been so caught in thought as she watched him she failed to close her eyes when he turned around.

“J…Wil, I’m sorry, I…”

He looked at her and an evil grin spread across his face.

“I’m coming out there to get you,” Jon said before he dove into the water and started to swim toward her.

“J…Wil, no!” Sansa laughed as she swam away from him. 

She couldn’t believe he was serious! But he was. He was swimming quickly toward her and she was failing at getting away from him. She then saw him dive under and felt her one leg yanked really hard on the ankle and she went under the murky water.

When she swam back to the surface gasping for air Jon was laughing at her.

“How could you!” Sansa gasped as she pushed hair from her eyes.

“How could I?” Jon laughed. “You were the one taking in the full view!”

“I was…I was dazed,” Sanas supplied as they both continued to tread in the murky water.

“Aye, we’ll call it dazed,” Jon said before he turned his back to her and was about to start swimming away to give her privacy.

Then he felt two hands firmly placed on the top of his head and a huge push as he was popped under the water. She had dunked him.

Jon came up for air and turned to see her swimming away from him, her pale body fuzzy just below the surface of the water.

He swiped the hair from his eyes and called out to her.

“When you least expect it!”

“You don’t have the balls!” Sansa called over her shoulder.

“You know I do!” Jon called after her as he swam in her direction. “You saw them yourself.”

Sansa laughed at his joke and slowed her swimming to look at him.

“I am sorry, Jon,” she said softly as she met his eyes.

“I know,” he said as he stopped a foot in front of her. 

They just tread water for a couple of minutes, saying nothing before Jon gestured over his shoulder. “I’ll just go over there and wash and then you’ll have privacy when you get out.”

Sansa suddenly saw Horace come into view on the bank of the water. She lunged forward and kissed Jon deeply, her naked body going flush against his. She felt his one arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer as he responded to the kiss. 

“Come now!” Horace called and they pulled back from each other.

They both turned to face him with confused expressions.

“Kings Guard!” Horace called. 

Jon looked toward Sansa and they both started to swim to shore quickly. When they got close Horace turned his back as they scuttled out of the water and quickly threw on their clothes. Jon then grabbed Sansa’s hand and they ran after Horace toward the camp that was being quickly packed.


	10. On The Run 10

Weeks had passed since that time in the pond that they hadn’t spoken about. Sansa and Jon had relied heavily on the family they were travelling with the keep things ‘normal’ between them but now, as they parted ways tomorrow, the weight of what had happened between Sansa and her brother was heavy.

After they had evaded the Kings Guard, life had gone back to it’s usual passage of time but Sansa and Jon felt quite guarded around each other. It couldn’t be helped, what had happened and was happening between the brother and sister was not right. It was shameful and sinful and they both needed to bury whatever it was that was bubbling at the edges of their relationship and allow it it die. It would be bother harder and easier to do that without their friend with them. No longer would they need to keep up the pretense of being a married couple, but then it would be just them. They would have to control themselves.

“I will certainly miss your Kings Guard stories,” Jon chuckled as they all sat around the fire that last night drinking ale they had acquired in the last town. 

“I think I’ve told all of them at this point,” Horace laughed. “So unless you wanted them repeated, you wouldn’t miss out on anything.”

“You haven’t told the one of the Stark’s baby,” Kelvin said.

“That’s not one we speak of, son,” Horace corrected his boy.

Sansa and Jon exchanged worried looks.

“The Starks were friends of the Mormonts,” Jon said, breaking the tension. “Lord Stark seemed like an honorable man.”

“Beyond honorable,” Horace added. 

“I hear all the Starks are dead,” Sansa added. “Surely, there’s no harm in telling a story that won’t damage the House now.”

Horace exchanged looks with Penny and sighed.

“Twenty years ago...more actually,” Horace started. “I was charged with guarding Lyanna Stark for Rhaegar Targaryen.”

Sansa gasped. This was the story of their aunt who had been kidnapped and raped by the Prince.

Jon took her hand and covered it with his. “We’ve heard the story of her kidnapping; it’s famous in the North.”

“In the south some know the story, more not,” Penny added.

Horace took another drink of ale and nodded. “Aye, the story is famous, but the reality is a guarded secret.”

“The reality?” Sansa asked.

“Lyanna went willingly with the Prince,” Horace explained, “They were in love.”

“Get to the better parts!” Kelvin said excitedly.

“In love?” Jon asked, surprised.

“She cared nothing for Robert Baratheon,” Horace hissed. “He was a a horrible man.”

“So why did they...? Why didn’t they...?” Sansa stammered.

“They hand fasted in front of a weirwood tree,” Horace said. “Lord Stark arrived the day she birthed a babe.”

“Lyanna Stark had a baby?” Sansa asked, shocked.

Penny nodded.

“Aye, she did,” Horace nodded.

“But Lord Stark killed all of the guards but father...” Georn interrupted.

“I was making water when he arrived,” Horace said with a slight blush. “By the time I returned, the guards had been slaughtered and I was next had it not been for Lady Lyanna...”

“The child died?” Jon asked.

“No, a healthy boy, Jaenerys, she named him,” Horace said with a smile. “She loved that babe, made Lord Stark promise to protect him.”

Sansa and Jon exchanged shocked looks. They had a cousin somewhere in the world?

“But you were saved?” Jon asked, his voice cracking with the new information spinning in his head of more family elsewhere.

“Lyanna told Lord Stark the truth about her leaving before she died and he spared me,” Horace smiled. “Probably just to care for the babe and his wet nurse while we traveled.”

“Traveled?” Sansa asked, confused.

“As long a journey as this one,” Penny smiled.

“Aye,” Horace said before he took a long drink of his ale. “To think of that babe now dead...I held him for months while I rode...me and the wet nurse took turns...”

“The boy, he died on the journey?” Sansa asked, her heart falling with the news.

“On the journey?” Horace asked confused. “No, he made it to Winterfell safely but now the entire family has been lost, the lad as well.”

Jon swallowed hard and his hand started to shake.

“The boy child was brought to Winterfell?” Jon asked, his voice shaky. 

“Yes,” Penny smiled at them. “He was raised as Ned Stark’s bastard to protect his true parentage. The Baratheons and Lannisters were killing all Targaryens”

Sansa felt every hair on her body stand on end. Jon gasped and she reached an arm around his shoulder to keep him upright on the log so he didn’t fall to the ground.

“Lyanna Stark’s boy...” Sansa said as she swallowed hard. “What did Lord Stark name him? We know of no Lord or bastard Jaenerys in the North...”

Jon leaned into her frame and she could feel his heart hammering in his entire body. Her own heart felt like it would leap out of her chest.

Horace looked at them strangely, They were taking then news of the story more severely then Penny did when he told her. Possibly, it was because they had met the Starks through commerce or House visits and the story was more personal to them.

“Up North the bastards are all Snow, are they not?” Georn asked.

Jon nodded and looked at Horace for the answer.

“Lord Stark named him Jon,” Horace said. “Jon Snow. I called him that the entire journey, so did his wet nurse.”

Jon gasped and Sansa felt tears filling her eyes.

“He was the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch,” Georn said as he looked at Jon. “Wait, was that your friend? The one in the Night’s Watch?”

“Yes, yes, that was Wil’s friend,” Sansa said, as she wiped tears. “He was housed on Bear Island for a time and he and Wil became...friends.”

“Wow!” Kelvin gasped. “You know Jon Snow the famous swordsman who fell to his men!” 

It was then that Jon realized Georn had probably arrived at Castle Black around the time of his death but his family had found him before his resurrection. 

“Did you make it to Castle Black Georn?” Jon asked.

“No, only a bit farther then Winterfell when Father caught me,” Georn admitted. “When we reached Wintertown we heard about Jon Snow killed by the hand of his own men.”

Sansa couldn’t help the nervous laugh that escaped her. 

“Jon Snow was Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen’s boy,” she chuckled. “He was the Stark children’s cousin...their cousin. A Prince...a Prince, Wil.”

Jon covered her hand with his and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “He was. He grew up thinking they were his family.”

“They were,” Sansa said as she met his eyes. “He was loved.”

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips and he didn’t seem stunned or shocked.

“I’m sorry about your friend,” Horace offered honestly. “Truly.”

“Thank you for the story,” Jon said as he reached across to shake the man’s hand. “It’s good to know the truth.”

Horace nodded and looked at them strangely.

“Who else would know this besides yourself?” Sansa inquired as she grasped Jon’s hand tightly.

“Myself, Lord Stark, Howland Reed, the wet nurse Betsy...we stayed at the Eyrie with the child and I had the impression the Arryns knew the truth...”

“This is a secret that makes no difference now, though,” Penny said as she stood and gathered her skirts. “You cared for that boy only to have him die.”

“It’s the truth of many men,” Horace said as he too stood. “Come on boys.”

The family bid them goodnight and went into the tent. When they were gone, Jon took Sansa by the hand and they walked through the woods, down a hill and toward a rushing river. Only when they were next to it, the noise of the river drowning out anything they said did he speak.

“We...I...do you believe it?” Jon asked her.

“Of course I do!” Sansa said as she grabbed him by the shoulders. “He has no reason to say otherwise and it’s so...how could it possibly be untrue?”

Jon rubbed at his beard and paced before her.

“This means...” he started.

“You are the Prince, and rightful heir to the Iron Throne,” Sansa gasped. “You are Jaenerys Targaryen, Jon...you are...”

“I’m Jon Snow,” Jon said as he met her eyes. “My parentage places us in more, not less danger and...”

Sansa leaned forward and placed her forehead against his. “Stop, and just be. For once, just be.”

Jon sighed and met her eyes. Their faces were close, their breath one, their bodies singing. Jon placed his hands on either side of her jaw and made her look at him. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. She returned his love and slowly their hands found buttons and ties and clothes fell to the mossy ground as Jon laid her down and took her in the fresh wood, in the dark of night, in the whisper of the trees, and with the rush of the river.


	11. 11

Sansa woke up smelling what could only be Jon. They had been on their own for days now, discovered his true parentage, and fallen into bed with each other all in that short span of time. It felt overwhelming and wonderful all at once. 

“Sansa?” Jon asked groggily.

“Uh huh,” Sansa responded. 

“I was just thinking...” Jon started.

“About?” Sansa asked, intrigued.

“About us...about what to do next...” 

“And?” Sansa asked as she raised up on one elbow and looked down at him.

“We need coin,” Jon said as he scratched at his beard.

“True,” Sansa said. “And you have an idea of how we can acquire it?”

He lifted his head and kissed her softly on the lips.

“We need to settle somewhere for a while so I can work,” Jon said as he pushed some hair behind her ear.

“I could sew or...” Sansa said.

“We’ll figure it out,” Jon said as he pulled her against him tight. “Once we collect some coin we can move on. I can feel your ribs with each movement.”

Sansa nuzzled against him and sighed. “So complimentary.”

Jon chuckled against her. “I can feel my own ribs jutting out as well. We are both skin and bones and will turn sick if we continue this way. I should have planned better.”

“You rescued me,” Sansa said as she kissed his neck. “That’s all the plan I needed.”

Jon smiled down at her and sighed.

“The next town?” Sansa asked.

“I think so,” Jon said softly. “We haven’t heard dogs since the start so I think it’d be alright to stop.”

“Agreed,” Sansa nodded. 

“Are we staying with the husband and wife story or...?”

“If you want to spend your nights like this,” Sansa laughed. “You do, don’t you?”

“How can you even ask that question?” Jon laughed as he rolled on top of her and she parted her legs.

He entered her slowly and rocked his hips against her, pushing into her and watching her mouth form a perfect ‘O’ as her eyes roll back into her head.

“I could get used to this,” Sansa said as she felt the slide of him. He was an attentive lover, gentle and sweet. Sansa had never had the experience of a man like this. Ramsay was the only other man she’d had in her bed and he was a brute; horrible and mean as he took her violently each time.

Jon was so different; so wonderful and thoughtful. He entered her quietly, took her slowly, and made her feel special. She felt involved in the act with him, like he was watching her and looking for things that pleased her. Ramsay had never worried about her pleasure. Jon seemed to be ultimately concerned with it.

“It’s never felt this good,” Sansa felt the need to say. She wanted him to know how special this all was.

“For me neither,” Jon said with a smile as he stilled his movements and just looked down at her lovingly. “You make it something else...something for just us.”

Sansa smiled up at him and felt him start to move inside her again. He released into her slowly, his seed seeming to cling to her walls and settle inside her like it had found it’s home.


	12. 12

“This is just beautiful!” The Lady exclaimed as she eyed Sansa’s work at her stall.

“Thank you, my Lady,” Sansa bowed slightly.

“I’ll buy this, and I was wondering…would you make a custom dress for my neice?” The Lady inquired.

“Of course!” Sansa smiled. 

“Can I bring her by your home tomorrow?” The Lady asked. “My husband…he thinks I’m spoiling her during her visit and…”

Sansa and Jon normally didn’t have people over to their house, but this woman was going to pay good coin…

“Of course! Before dinner?” Sansa asked, knowing that Jon wouldn’t be home yet but she’d be done with her stall by then.

“Perfect!” The Lady smiled as she handed over some money. 

“I’ll just write down my address…” Sansa said as she grabbed a scrap of parchment and wrote it as clearly as possible. “It’s just on the other side of the square, down the alley by the shoemaker, and it has a yellow door.”

The Lady took the scrap of paper and looked at Sansa’s script. “You have beautiful writing, and you can write…”

“My mother worked for a teacher,” Sansa quickly explained.

“Ahh, that’s it,” the Lady said before she turned to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Sansa smiled at the woman and watched her walk away.

“Hells bells you caught a good one!” Val from the stall next to her said with a smile.

“She likes my tight stitches,” Sansa smiled at the potter.

“She will pay you good coin,” Val said as she watched the Lady across the square. “Her shoes alone would pay my rent for a year”

Sansa laughed with her friend. “Wil will be pleased.”

“That husband of yours should take you to see some singers with that sort of coin!” Val laughed.

“We’re saving for a house,” Sansa said with a smile.

“You’ve been selling your wares like crazy for months now,” Val said as she fingered a handkerchief. “How much more do you need? Can’t he get a deal from his boss?” 

“I’m sure he’s negotiated something,” Sansa laughed as the bells in the square started to ring. “I’ve got to get home and get started on dinner.”

Sansa quickly and neatly packed up her items and placed them in a satchel ready to leave. “See you tomorrow Val?”

“I’m always here! Night Bridget!” Val called back.

“Night Val!” Sansa called to her friend.

Sansa made her way across the square, past the shoemakers and down the alley. Kelt was a nice town with a robust and growing population. Jon and Sansa had lived there for months now as Wil and Bridget. She sold her sewing, using some of her profit to buy material for more projects and made good coin. Her embroidery was detailed, her stitching neat, and her manner pleasant; she had many repeat customers and referrals. Jon worked for a local builder as a laborer. His days were tiring but he liked the men he worked with and that made all the difference. Sansa had met a few of them and had to agree that they were lovely people. 

They lived a simple life, she working a stall in the day, he working at his job. She made dinner for them each night, they sat and talked while she sewed and went to bed to seek comfort in each other’s arms each night. Sansa was poor, tired, and had never been happier in her life. 

When she got home she dried off the beans she’d left to soak and started to cook the pigeon she’d set aside for tonight’s dinner. She worked on the bread and the soup for a good hour before she heard Jon at the door.

“Smells wonderful,” Jon said as he walked toward her and, placing his hands on her hips he kissed the back of her neck.

“You smell,” Sansa laughed as she twisted her nose and pulled away from him slightly.

“I readied the stables today,” Jon apologized as he stepped away from her. “I guess you don’t smell yourself after a while. I’ll wash up.”

“Supper is almost ready so don’t take forever,” Sansa called over her shoulder as she watched him leave with a linen, a chunk of soap, some clean clothes, and bucket for the communal shower down the laneway.

Jon walked down the laneway, round a corner and toward a well with his bucket. He filled it and then made his way to a small stall where he shut the wooden door, stripped down and used the water and soap to attempt to get the manure smell off himself. His hair proved to be the most difficult to rinse because, even though it was shorter, his unruly curls were a menace. A short while later, he returned to Sansa clean and less horse-like.

“Come sit, I made you tea,” Sansa said as she nodded toward a chair.

“That soup has made my stomach grumble the entire time I washed,” Jon said as he eagerly sat down.

“It’s pigeon soup just like cook used to make,” Sansa smiled down at him as she placed a bowl in front of him with piping hot soup in it.

“Oh gods, you just made my day,” Jon smiled up at her with lit up eyes.

“Rough day?” Sansa asked.

“I spent all day shoveling shit,” Jon explained as he dug into the soup and started to make moaning sounds.

“You like the soup?” Sansa asked.

He nodded vigorously but didn’t stop eating.

“I’ve been asked to make a custom dress,” Sansa said as she ate some of her soup.

“Custom?” Jon asked over his bowl. 

“A Lady has a niece visiting and she wants me to make one for her,” Sansa explained. “They’re coming tomorrow before dinner.”

Jon looked about their small room and knew Sansa was probably ashamed of it. She was used to grand castles and servants and here they were living in a small room down an alley. It was probably fine most days, but having a Lady come here would remind her all the more of how different her life now was.

“You can’t go to her?” Jon asked, worried this visit would upset her.

“Her husband doesn’t know about the dress,” Sansa explained.

Jon nodded and said nothing.

“It’s alright that they come here, right?” Sansa asked.

Jon leaned forward and spooned more soup into his bowl.

“I just wish I could give you a better home,” he said softly, not meeting her eyes.

Sansa reached across the table and grabbed the hand that wasn’t spooning soup with and gripped it fiercely.

“I love our home,” Sansa said with force. “It’s all ours. You built the bed and this table and these chairs. I sewed the curtain and the bedding and…and it’s all ours. Yours and mine. It wasn’t given to us, we earned every bit of it, Together.”

Jon finally looked up and met her eyes and he knew her words were honest. She wasn’t embarrassed, she was proud.

“I love you,” Sansa said. “I love our life.”

“And I love you,” Jon said. “And I do want a better life for you, and I plan to get us there, someday. But until then, make this rich niece a nice dress.”

Sansa smiled across the table at him and finally let go of his hand. They spoke of their day, sharing stories of the people who frequented her stall, Val’s crazy mother, and the men Jon worked with. That night, Sansa didn’t sew as they talked; instead they went to bed early.


	13. 13

It was almost dinner time and the Lady and her niece had not yet arrived. Sansa had gone out into the alleyway several times to look for them and even asked the shoemaker if two rich ladies were in the area. He had replied no.

She had put on the lentils for dinner and hoped, if they were still coming, that Jon came home a little later this evening.

She then heard a rap on the door and rushed to answer it.

“Hello my dear!” The Lady said as she pushed past Sansa and took in the small room. Her niece followed close at her heels.

“I wasn’t sure you were able to find my home,” Sansa said with a curtsy as she watched them take in their home.

“This is it?” The Lady asked as she turned to look at Sansa. “You sleep and eat in the same room?”

“We do,” Sansa smiled as she watched the niece finger a carving of a horse Jon had made her.

“I hadn’t realized the poor lived so....”

“Poor?” Sansa supplied.

“Mmmm, yes,” the Lady said.

“This is my niece Mildred,” she said with a swoop of her arms. The girl turned to look at Sansa and a look of surprised swept over her face for a moment.

“Bridget?” She asked as she stepped toward Sansa, assessing her.

“Yes,” Sansa bowed under her scrutiny.

“Where are you from?” the Niece asked.

“I grew up in a small town called Gimford outside of King’s Landing,” Sansa said, her brows knitting. This woman was looking at her so strangely.

“Where do you want Mildred to stand for measurements?” The Lady asked, impatiently. Sansa could tell the close quarters were bothering her.

“If you wouldn’t mind?” Sansa gestured to a clear space of floor next to their bed.

“Your husband is at work?” The Lady asked as she looked around. “He won’t come barging in or...?”

“No, he’s at work,” Sansa smiled at the lady.

“You have such a lovely shade of brown hair,” Mildred said as she stood before Sansa.

“Thank you,” Sansa bowed before she started to measure her arm length. “Long or short sleeve?”

“Short,” the Lady said. “It’s much to hot here for long sleeves...although it can get chilly in King’s Landing...”

“You are travelling to King’s Landing?” Sansa inquired.

“No, I’m from King’s Landing,” Mildred said as she looked at Sansa pointedly. “My family has been allied with the Lannisters for generations.”

Sansa swallowed hard and tried not to look at her directly.

“Do you want a full waist or...”

“Cinched,” Mildred said with some snap. “I am not married as you are.”

Sansa felt her heart start to race. Was Mildred telling her she knew who she was or was Sansa merely jumping to conclusions? She searched her memory for any girl named Mildred who may have been in Court while she was. Sansa measured the girl’s height.

“You are much to young to be wed, surely,” Sansa tried to chuckled.

“I’ve seen sixteen moons,” the girl said as Sansa went around the back of hto measure her shoulders. “Plenty to know a lot of things.”

Sansa tried to even her breathing and think of a way to help the situation.

“I’m sure you do,” Sansa said softly.

“I know that the Starks are traitors to the crown,” Mildred hissed. Sansa dropped her measuring line and had to bend over to pick it up.

“I’ve heard of them,” Sansa said softly.

“Apparently, the poor Stark girl finally got away from that Bolton bastard who does all manner of horrible things to people,” the Lady supplied.

Sansa looked toward a kitchen knife she had laying on the table. If she had to, she could kill both these ladies and run for Jon.

“Isn’t leaving your husband a capital offense?” Mildred asked as Sansa measured around her bust from behind and inched them both towards the knife.

“Yes, it is,” the Lady moaned from the window. 

“Did the Bolton’s issue a reward for her?” Mildred asked as she pulled away from Sansa slightly.

“I think it’s not only for her return but the head of her brother who kidnapped her,” the Lady said. “Are these the fabrics?”

“I was thinking they would be good choices,” Sansa said as she walked past the table and quickly pocketed the knife. “The merchant allowed me to borrow the bolts to show you.”

“I like the yellow, Mildred, what about you?” the Lady asked.

“Yellow does suit my skin tone,” Mildred said as she eyed Sansa. “You know, Sansa Stark used to wear a lot of yellow in court and it looked hideous with her hair.”

Sansa palmed the knife and was just about to go lock the door when there was a knock.

“Who’s there?” Sansa inquired as the Lady pulled Mildred close to her as if a robber was on the other side.

“It’s me,” Jon said. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I forgot my ledger.”

“Is that your husband?” the Lady asked.

“Yes,” Sansa nodded as she looked around frantic to find the ledger and send him away before they saw him.

“I’d like to meet him,” Mildred said as she stepped forward.

“Oh, I’m sure he has work and...” Sansa hedged as she grabbed the ledger on the floor next to their bed and rushed to the door with Mildred on her heels.

Sansa quickly opened the door to pass out the ledger then lock it when Mildred almost pushed her out of the way and stepped into the alley.

“I’m Mildred, and you are Bridget’s husband?” Mildred asked as she stepped toward Jon.

“I’m Wil,” Jon bowed to the girl and smiled.

“You do manual labour?” Mildred inquired.

“I do,” Jon nodded.

“And you are married to Bridget?” Mildred inquired.

“We are,” Jon said as he smiled at Sansa.

“Did you grow up together...I mean in the same town?” Mildred asked.

“Come along Mildred,” the Lady hissed as she pushed past all of them into the alley and grabbed her niece by the arm.

“But...” Mildred started to protest.

“You’ll get the base ready for next week and then we’ll talk design?” the Lady asked as she eyed Sansa.

“Of course,” Sansa nodded.

“Good,” the Lady said as she started to pulled her niece away.

“You have a very Northern look about you Wil,” Mildred said as she eyed him carefully as he wrapped an arm around Sansa’s waist. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

Jon was slightly taken aback and then he shook his head. “No, my Lady, no one has.”

“Well, you do,” Mildred said as she glared at Sansa. 

Then they were off and Jon kissed her temple as they watched them exit the alley. Sansa turned to him and her entire body started to shake.

“Sansa?” Jon asked, concerned.

“She knows who I am...who we are...” she said as she ran into their room and started to pack up their things as quickly as possible. “We have to leave right now!”

“Are you...?” Jon asked as he walked inside and shut the door behind him.

“Positive,” Sansa said clearly. “I was about to kill them when you knocked.”

“Kill?” Jon gasped.

“Pack!” Sansa yelled. “We need to get out of this town NOW!”

“But my ledger and pay for the day...” Jon said as he put all their coin into his pouch and packed up their few articles of clothing.

“Forget it!” Sansa yelled.

They had all their things packed into a couple of sacks and left the rest as they sneaked out of their room and into the alley.

“We can’t leave in daylight if she’s alerted...”

“Val’s,” Sansa said as she took Jon’s hand and led him through a maze of alleys until they got to her door.

Val opened it quickly and they rushed inside.

“Nice of you to come over!” Val said with a chuckle.

“We need to leave town and I need to trust you to not turn us into the guard,” Sansa said quickly.

“So why are you here?” Val asked, surprised.

“Because it’s better to leave at nightfall,” Jon explained.

Val looked out her one window and seeing no one, nodded her head. “Until nightfall and then you are gone. I don’t need trouble.”

“Thank you so much Val!” Sansa said as she hugged her friend.

Val hugged her back and smiled. “I don’t even want to know why you have to leave.”

“Okay,” Sansa nodded.

“Well, sit down and eat with us,” she said as she walked toward the one room in the house. “I’ve got to wake up mum.”

Sansa and Jon nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. They needed to get as far away as possible, as quickly as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been two weeks since they had left Val’s place and they had made the bold move to head back North, not as far as Winterfell, but far enough away that no one would know them. If the Guard had been informed of them, and if Ramsay got word, everyone would assume they had went further south---all the more reason to go North, Jon surmised.

“You’re not eating enough,” Jon said as he examined her meager plate of food.

“We can save it for tonight,” Sansa said as he eyed him suspiciously. 

“And if you get ill, we’ll not need it tonight,” Jon snapped back. 

They had been getting under each others skin for the last few days, arguing over small things and poking at each other for no reason. They both knew it was the stress of the situation, but it didn’t stop them from continuing.

“I’m a grown woman, I know how much I need to eat,” Sansa said back forcefully.

“Aye, if you’re sitting about all day sewing and reading, but we are...”

“I don’t have that luxury anymore, do I?” Sansa interrupted. It was a low blow; Jon had been trying his best from the start to make things easier for her.

“Well I can take you back to Ramsay Bolton, and you can sew all day but get raped each night, if you prefer!” Jon yelled at her as he stood abruptly and the contents of his plate fell to the ground.

“How dare you!” Sansa retaliated as she too stood.

“Those are your options Sansa!” Jon heaved back. “I can’t give you a castle, or maids, or even...anything. But I can promise that I’ll never rape you!”

The wind was completely knocked from her as she watched the man she loved look completely defeated before her. He felt like he was nothing; and she had allowed that feeling to grow inside him with her words.

“Jon, I would rather live poor in the woods for the remainder of my days if I could be with you,” she said honestly. “I’m being a child, and I’m sorry.”

He took a step back shocked at her words.

“But you don’t want that,” Jon said as he looked at her. “To live poor in the woods.”

“No one wants that,” Sansa chuckled. “You don’t want that either.”

“No,” Jon agreed.

“But,” Sansa said as she stepped toward him and took his hands in hers. “We’ll figure something out. I don’t want anyone but you, and whatever life comes along with that. We were happy. I was happy selling my wares and living with you in our home. I want that again, Jon.”

“Aye, I do too, but I can’t imagine with the Guard and possibly the Bolton’s looking for us, that it is possible,” Jon sighed.

Sansa didn’t have answers for him. She, like he, was not sure what their future held but she had to believe that together they would figure it out.

She leaned in and kissed him soundly on the mouth and his arms, instinctively, came around her to pull her against him tight. They’d slept side by side for a week without taking each other and she knew that they both needed this.

She felt him backing her up until she smacked against the trunk of a large tree. Then his hands were on her skirts, pulling them up high and letting the crisp morning air hit her legs before he dropped to his knees and buried his tongue inside of her.

Sansa reached around the tree above her and held onto it like a lifeline, keeping her anchored to the ground as Jon caused her heart and body to soar above the clouds. He was going to bruise the backs of her thighs he was gripping her so tightly, but she didn’t care. His mouth was working magic on her and a few bruises were worth it.

“Oh gods Jon!” Sansa cried as she hooked a leg over his shoulder and down his back.

She then felt him unhook her leg and it dropped to the ground as she watched him undo his breeches and free his hard member before he pushed up her skirts again and entered her forcefully. He grabbed her about her ass and she hitched one leg about his thigh while the other held her onto the ground. Jon rocked into her again and again grunting as he did and she pushed her breasts against his chest, squishing them into his tunic as they familiarized themselves with a dance they hadn’t performed in a week.

Jon started to more forcefully bang into her, causing her back to hit the tree behind her painfully again and again.

She was just about to cry out in ecstasy when they both were alerted to a twig snapping to their left.

“What the fuck are you two doing?!” Arya’s voice rang out as she aimed needle at them.

It was then that Sansa felt Jon explode inside her.


	15. Chapter 15

“Arya!” Sansa gasped as Jon stood bare-assed and frozen.

“Have you become Lannisters?” Arya asked as she scoffed at them.

Sansa pushed at Jon’s chest and he stepped back from her, his member falling out; he bent over quickly to pull up his breeches while Sansa dropped her skirts.

“How did you find us?” Sansa asked.

“I need my question answered first,” Arya said, still not lowering her sword from the both of them.

“Put it away,” Jon said as he took a step toward her as he tied his breeches.

“Who the hell are you two? Your fucking in the woods?!” Arya cried as she threatened Jon with the sword at his chest. 

“I am your cousin,” Jon said softly as he stepped around the sword and swiftly took it from her grasp, catching her by surprise. “And Sansa is your sister.”

“What?!” Arya snapped as she looked between the two of them. “But you are Jon.”

“Aye, I am,” Jon nodded. “But Jon Targaryen, not Jon Snow.”

“And you two fuck?” Arya asked, her voice loud.

“Arya,” Sansa said as she stepped toward her sister and Arya stepped back from her.

“What in seven hells is going on?” Arya asked. “He’s our cousin, not our brother, and you are his whore?”

“Arya!” Jon snapped as he took a menacing step toward her.

“Jon!” Sansa cried out, not wanting him to harm her.

“Don’t you ever speak like that about your sister,” Jon warned. “You walked in on something private and we are not discussing it.”

“It’s not private if it’s in the woods for all to see!” Arya snapped back boldly.

“Aye, and it won’t happen again,” Jon said as he held out her needle. 

She took it begrudgingly and placed it back in it’s sleeve.

“This is a lot to take in,” Sansa said softly as she walked toward her sister. “Jon rescued me from Ramsay Bolton...”

“I heard you had escaped,” Arya explained.

“From who?” Jon asked.

“The Freys,” Arya explained. She left out the part where she killed a few Freys.

“Is he still hunting me?” Sansa asked.

“Not that I could see,” Arya said truthfully. “But I didn’t get to Winterfell. As soon as I heard you had escaped I made South, thinking that’s where you’d be.”

“Do they know I helped?” Jon asked.

“Helped?” Sansa chuckled. “You rescued me.”

“Kidnapped without a plan, is more like it,” Jon said embarrassed.

“You kidnapped her to marry her?” Arya asked.

“How do you...?” Jon asked, surprised his sister knew the Free Folk ways.

“Marry?” Sansa asked, surprised.

“No, I took her to keep her safe,” Jon explained. “I thought I was still her brother then.”

“So you haven’t fucked her since then?” Arya asked boldly.

“Watch your mouth, Arya,” Sansa warned.

“I love your sister,” Jon said as he met Sansa’s eyes. “I don’t fuck her.”

“It looked like that to me,” Arya said under her breath.

“We have been together,” Sansa said, choosing better language. “Since we found out we were cousins.”

“How are you sure that’s true and your not laying with your own brother like a Lannister?” Arya asked, genuinely concerned.

“We met a former Guardman and he told us the story of Lyanna’s child; he is me,” Jon explained.

“She had a babe?” Arya asked.

“And was in love, not raped and kidnapped,” Sansa explained. “Father took Jon home with him and called him his bastard to protect him.”

“The King was on a rampage to kill all the Targaryens...” Arya mumbled.

“He didn’t know we were...us,” Jon said with reassurance. “He thought we were Wil and Bridgette, a husband and wife who worked for the Mormonts”

“That explains your hair,” Arya said as she fingered Sana’s locks. “I knew it was Jon straight away, but...”

“You knew it was me?” Jon asked, confused.

“The hair, the furs...you also have a large mark on the back of your thigh that I remember from our childhood and you make...”

“I make?” Jon asked, confused when she stopped talking.

“You make the same noises when you...the same ones as when you practice fight in the yard,” Arya said as she blushed.

“Oh,” Jon huffed and looked anywhere but at her.

Sansa chuckled. “It is true.”

Jon gave her a dark look and she tried to stop chuckling.

“It looked like you Sansa, but the dark brown hair and the...the circumstances, threw me,” Arya explained.

“Oh,” Sansa blushed. “I do understand that.”

“I’m sorry, this is a lot to...to wrap my head around,” Arya said as she sat on a rock heavily.

“I’m sorry,” Sansa said as she sat next to her sister and placed a hand on her knee. Jon sat down on the other side of her and sighed as well. He was happy to see his sister again but wished it was under better circumstances.

“I’m sorry this was how we were reunited.” Jon sighed.

“I hope I can one day get that image of your pasty arse giving it to my sister out of my head,” Arya joked.

“Hey,” Jon chuckled.

“It is rather pasty,” Sansa agreed.

“None of that from you,” Jon chuckled.


End file.
